On the Wings of a Fire Bird
by Scorpus Sunrise
Summary: WHAT?? There are 2 Shi Jin Tenchi Sho?? Who has the other one?? will Lucy surive?? ((Lucy Nevermore is my main C and my bff IRL))
1. Enjoy the Silence

bChapter One: Enjoy the Silence/b  
  
A tall girl sat alone in a large classroom filled with people. She wore a pair of black jeans and a baggy navey sweat shirt with a dragon emblem on it. Her hair was golden and long, it came past her shoulders and her eyes where the coldest blue you had ever seen. One long gaze from her and your insides would turn to ice.  
  
The bell rang and the noisey enties sat down to mindlessly take up space and ignore their teacher, and most of them get paid for this. Man what asses. But the teachers, now they where another story. They got paid more then most and they would teach at a pace slower then most. It annoyed the piss out of her and she really didn't know why.  
  
She followed the rutine. She took out her Math 11-1 text,binder, and purple pencil case. She selected her favorite black gell pen and looked the fermiller sight of Mrs. Lush, a tall woman with short white hair and a hard face. She wore '70's style glasses and they looked auful. But alas the old bag wasn't there. Instead there was a tall hunk of a man that looked like he'd be a co-star to Matt Damon or Brad Pitt. This man was a God. She didn't cast her eyes away, instead she staired right at him with her best "fuck-you-son-of-a-bitch-push-over-sub" look. It made her exstatic when he met her eyes and then quickly looked away. She, for once, accually smiled at something non-violence realated.  
  
The sub introduced himself as Mr.O'Neil. He was tall, she gave him that. He was also bald and wore glasses. Instead of a tacky suit he wore dress pants and a blue t-shirt that was un-tucked. He was on her "fuckable teacher" list. He did role and man was his voice heavenly. He screwed up on Sean Markum's name and Aase Juffers, when he came to hers she was hardly listening anymore."... Lucy Nevermore..." She managed a meek here and when back to duddling in her binder. He was too much.  
  
That morning was the only morning she had ever paid attention in math long enough to learn something. How couldn't she, he was hard not to look at. She even acted like an air head and asked for help when she didn't need it. When the bell rang it was hard for her to leave.  
  
She slowly got up and truged out into the hall where people sung her nicknames like a unharmous choir, it was back to the everyday life that she new to well.  
  
Second period was easier. She sat in the back of her theater arts class with Joey Lions, Katlyn Rowands and Fayth O'Donald. Joey kept commenting on the air-heads performance of "Hamlet" he didn't think that the words had "like" in between them like that.  
  
"I'm quite sure he didn't say 'To be or, like not to be. Like that is sooo the question!'" Joey said as he pushed away a lock of golden hair. His hair was LONG, like her and the rest of her "cult" or "flock" as they had been called, he wore black, nothing but black, all the time. He even panted his nails black like Lucy, Kattie and Fayth. He was also very cynical (he got that from Lucy) and very picky (Kattie gave him that one).  
  
"'Thus, like, the answer must be, like, to be!'" Lucy said with a more mocking tone then Joey's.She was way more cynical then he was and she had a deep love for Shakespear. She was so out raged at Tiffany Breat- Implant's and Marsha Lose-As-A-Garbage-Can's performance that she was "like", about to take off her big ass platforms and throw them at the bitches. SHE WAS PISSED!!  
  
"Thank you ladies," Mrs.Hartt said in a tone that showed she was less then pleased. Then next was them. The smaller cult. They, all four of them, went to the stage area and started to act out the that very same scene from Hamelt, only they would do it better.  
  
"Miss. Nevermore, Mr. Lions, Miss.Rowands and Miss.O'Donald, your next and instead of Hamelt I would like you to do Act two Scene two of A Midsummers-Night Dream. Enter Oberon, Titania and a Fairy with Puck in the wings. Chose who you'll play between yourselves." She announced.  
  
The "cult" moved down the stairs of the auditorium and stopped in the middle of the stage. They knew this scene off by heart, they did this play last year for drama fest.  
  
"I want to play the fairy!!" Joey called out with mirth. He was a fairy himself and would be perfect at it.  
  
"Then Fayth will do Titania, Kittie will be Oberon and I can handle Puck." Lucy said. They did their little hand thing and broke it. Lucy stalked to the wings while Kittie, Fayth and Joey took thier places.  
  
"'Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania.'" Kittie said her first lines. Her voice rang out powerful, but also soft with the rugged male personia. It was wierd to see Kittie, a small girl with long pale brown hair and different color eyeshadow speak male parts.  
  
"'What, jealous Oberon! Fairies, skip hence : I have forsworn his bed and company.'" Fayth said with that wickedness to her voice. She made Titania come to life well. Her long brown curls and the way she read her lines made the audiance take notice.  
  
"'Tarry, rash wanton. Am not I thy lord?'" Kittie boomed back with anger, it made them accually look like a querrling couple.  
  
"'Then I must be thy lady ; but I know when thou hast stol'n away from fairy land, and in the shape of Corin sat all day, playing on pipes of corn, and versing love to amorous Phillida. Why art thou here, come from the farthest steep of India, but that, forsooth, the bouncing Amozon. Your buskin'd mistress and your warrior love, to Theseus must be wedded? and you to give their bed joy and prosperity.'" Her speach shook the room. She didn't stay in one place and spoke, she moved around Kittie looking angry and intreged at the same time.  
  
"' How canst thou thus, for shame, Titania, glance at my credit with Hippolyta, knowing I know thy love to Theseus? Didst thou not lead him through the glimmering night from Perigenia,whom he ravished? And make him with fair AEglé break his faith, with Ariadne and Antiopa?'" Kittie pressed her face into Fayth while she spoke.  
  
"'These are the forgeries of jealousy : and never, since the middle summer's spring, met we on hill, in dale, forest or mead, by paved fountian, or by rushy brook, or in the beached margin of the sea, to dance our ringlets to the whistling wind, but with thy brawls thou hast disturb'd our sport. Thereforth the winds, piping us in vain, as in revenge, have suck'd up from the sea, contagious fogs; which falling in the land, have every pekting river made so proud'" She stepped back from Kittie's face and her fairy, Joey stood protectively infront of her,"' That they have overborne their continents: the ox hath therefore stretch'd his yoke in vain, the ploughman lost his sweat, and the green corn hath rotted, ere his youth attain'd a beard: the fold stands empty in the drowned field, and crows are fatted with the murrain flock : the nine men's morris is fill'd up with mud; and the quaint mazes in the wanton green'" She rest her hand on Joey's head, "' For lack of of thread are undistinguishable : the human mortals want their winter here : no night is now with hymn or carol blest;-- therefore the moon, the governess of floods, pale in her anger, washes all the air, that rheumatic diseases do abound : and thorough this distemperature we see the seasons alter : hoary-headed frosts fall in the fresh lap of the crimson rose; and on old Hiems' thin and icy crown, an odorous chaplet of sweet summer buds is, as in mockery, set. The spring, the summer, the childing autumn, angry winter, change their wonted liveries; and the mazed world, by their increase, now knows not which is which. And this is the same progeny of evils comes from our debate, from our dissension: we are their parents and original.'" She stepped back from Joey and smiled a mocking smile at Kittie.  
  
"'Do you amend it then; it liesin you. Why should Titania cross her Oberon? I do but beg a little changeling boy, to be my henchman.'"  
  
"'Set your heart at rest, The fairy land buys not the child of me, his mother was a votaress of my order : and, in the spiced Indian air, by night, full often hath she gossip'd by my side, and sat with me on Neptunes yellow sands, marking the embarked traders on the floods; when we haved laugh'd to see the sails conceive, and grow big-bellied, with the wanton wind; which she, with pretty and with swimming galt following, (her womb then rich with young squire) Would imitate, and sail upon the land, to fetch me tritles, and rich with merchandies. But she, being mortal, of that boy did die; and for her sake I do not rear up her boy, and for her sake I will not part with the boy.'" Very long winded, Fayth though, now I remember why I wanted a different part.  
  
"'How long within this wood intend you stay?'"  
  
"' Perchance, till after Thesues' wedding-day. If you will patiently dance in our round, and see our moonlight revels, go with us; if not, shun me, and I will spare your haunts.'"  
  
"'Give me that boy, and I will go with thee'"  
  
"'Not for thy fairy kingdom.-- Fairies away! We shall chide downright, if I longer stay.'" Fayth and Joey left the stage area and when into the wings.  
  
"' Well, go thy way: thou shalt not from this grove. Till I torment thee for this injury.-My gentle Puck; come hither : '" As Kittie said that Lucy scampered to her call. She crouched at Kittie's feet and looked up with trance fixed eyes. "' Thou remember'st since once I sat upon a promontory, and heard a mermaid on a dolphin's back uttering such dulcet and harmonious breath, that the rude sea grew civil at her song, and certian stars shot madly their spheres, to hear the sea-maid's music.'"  
  
"' I remember.'" Lucy said in a miscevious tone.  
  
"'That very time I saw (but thou couldst not), Flying between the cold moon and the earth, Cupid all arm'd : a certain aim he took at a fair vestal thorned by the west, and loos'd his love-shaft smartly from his bow, as it should pierce a hundred thousand hearts, but I might see young Cupids fiery shaft quench'd in the chaste beams of the wat'ry moon, and the iraperial votaress passed on, in the maiden meditation, fancy-free. Yet mark'd I where the bolt of Cupid fell : it fell upon a little western flower, before milk-white, now purple with love's wound, and maidens call it Love-in-idleness.'" Lucy rose to face Kittie with a miscevious grin. "' Fetch me that flower; the herb I show'd thee once: the juice of it, on sleeping eyelids laid, will make or man or woman madly dote upon the next live creature that it sees. Fetch me this herb; and be thou here again, ere the leviathan can swim a league.'" Kittie cupped Lucy's chin and smiled.  
  
"'I'll put a girdle round about the earth in forty minutes.'"  
  
"'Having once this juice, I'll watch Titania when she is asleep,'" Lucy rolled her eyes at Kittie,"' And drop the liquor of it in her eyes : The next thing then she waking looks upon ( Be it on lion, bear or wolf, or bull on meddling m,onkey, or on a busy ape), she shall persue it with the soul of love. And ere I take this charm off from her sight ( As I can take it with another it wirh another herb) I'mm make her render up her page to me.-- But who comes here? I am invisible, And I will overhear their conference.'"  
  
" That's enough for now, you all did wonderfull." Her tone showed that she was pleased. The cult gathered themselves up and walked back to their seats.  
  
After what seemed to be like one million more persentations the bell rang and Terra came running into the class with a expression on her face that meant something was up.  
  
"Whatz the news Ter?" Kitte asked with her faux Germen accent.  
  
"Well, in Math we had this hot sub and guess what!! He's replacing Mrs.Lush!!!!!" She was so excited Lucy thought that she would piss herself.  
  
"Mr.O'Neil??" Lucy asked in a semi- excited tone.  
  
"Yes Luce!!! His first name is Kirk and his middle name is James and he's only 23!! We got us a fresh one!!!" Terra exlcamed. She was happy that he didn't get to hear all the stuff on them yet, or even veiw the "cults" file yet.  
  
The cults file was three hundred pages long. Most of it was stuff that Lucy and Joey did. They where little shit disturbers. But thank the Gods and Goddesses above that he hasn't revived it yet.  
  
"So, Terz whats that to you?? Aren't you 'in love' with someone???" Fayth asked with cynility coated words. She hated when Terra jumped from "love" to "love" like she did. It was a major piss off.  
  
"So what? I can trade him in for a newer model like Mr.O'Neil right??" Terra asked, her voice full of myrth and bliss.  
  
"NO!" Lucy's voice boomed. " I forbid you to say you love Mr.O'Neil or anyone else for that matter until you REALLY mean it! Terra you can't do this all your life. Someday there's gonna be a guy that really means it and your gonna be like 'I love you too' and then you'll see some other hot guy or girl and be like, 'bye-bye' and you'll scar him emotionally for life!" In so many ways Lucy was like Terra's mother, and Lucy did go threw that type of tourment her self, only she was the one doing it. She hates herself to this day when she had figured out what she had done.  
  
"Lucy, why can't I have fun while I'm still young?" Terra's eyes where wide and and looked shooken.  
  
"I don't want you getting that type of rep, Ter!" Her voice was hard and callious. Her lips went dry so she fished around in her beg for her lipgloss. She pulled out Sapphire Berry, glossed, dropped it back in her beg and then looked back at Terra who looked pissed.  
  
"Why's that?? You don't want to share it??" Her voice was sour and she knew by the look on Lucy's face she hit that spot, that dangerous spot.  
  
"Well Miss Sour-Grape, if you really want to know, that rep that I got is a bad one no matter what you think and you don't need it! Only reason why I'm with a man from F'ton is 'caz he don't know my rep. He ain't just with me for sex, and he isn't paranoid about me lieing to him." Her words where Sapphire Berry sented and the look on Terra's face made that little speach worth it. Her and the rest of the cult finally understood her.  
  
Terra leaped forward to hug Lucy as the bell rang for third period to begin. The cult broke up and scrambled to their classes. Lucy and Terra both when to their science class and sat down before Mr. Terence came in. He was always ten minutes late. When Mr.Terence was more then fifteen minutes later everyone got up and left.  
  
Lucy and Terra went to Lucy's locker and grabbed their scripts. They where both in the play Antony and Cleopatra. Lucy got the lead part of Cleopatra and Terra got the part of Iras one of the servants to Cleopatra. She wanted the part of Iras, it would be easier then the part of Helena that she had last year when they did A Midsummers-Night Dream.  
  
"Luce, wanna pratice our lines in the libary??" Terra asked. She was in a better mood now.  
  
"Sure Terrz, lets go." Lucy shut her locker door and headed for the libary with Terra.  
  
Terra was somewhat taller then Lucy and was bustier to. She had short red hair and was very perky. She often wore thight fitting cloths and "come- fuck-me" boots.  
  
When they arrived at the libary they saw the two air heads from Lucy's T.A class, Tiffany and Marsha. They where there with their Miaka Yarashi and they where looking at an old book. Terra shugged and Lucy tried to get past them without them seeing her. No suck luck, Marsha spotted her.  
  
"Hey Robin Goodfellow, wanna come spread some ointement on my eyes so I can fall in love with someone!" The trio giggled madly.  
  
"Well, like, you know, like,I would but you see, like, I have to go look at a cosmo, like, so I can find, like, my prom dress!" Lucy said in a air-head type voice. The trio looked insaulted and Terra smiled as they walked on to do their rehearsing.  
  
Terra's eyes glittered as she spotted the old looking book on the table. She pounced the book and made a small mewing sound and purred, rubbing her face on the leather cover, her eyes becoming intranced by the gems on the front. She looked at the title and it was in ancient Chinese. "LUCE!!!!" Terra cried out. Lucy ran back to the girl and looked at her with a questioning motherly look.  
  
"Whats wrong Terra?" Her voice was stern and strong. More like a concerned mother then a startled friend.  
  
"It's in acient Chinese!! Luce the books in acient Chinese!!!" She was more then excited, she was extatic.  
  
"Can you read it??" Lucy asked, puzlement taking her face over.  
  
"...No..."  
  
Lucy face vaulted. When she stood back up she looked at Terra with glowing blue eyes. Lucy's head seemed to grow very large and Terra's body seemed to shrink quite small. "THEN WHATS SO INTERESTING ABOUT IT, TERRA??" She screamed.  
  
"Mr.O'Neil can read acient Chinese....." Terra said in a voice no louder then a stage fearing acter.  
  
"Well, this would be his free period, wanna go see what it is??" She seemed to be back to normal. Terra looked relieved.  
  
"Sure!" She looped her right arm through Lucy's left and they skipped off threw the libary, to the hall. After that they let their arms fall to their sides and they took off into a sprint up the stairs to Mr.O'Neil's room.  
  
"Can I help you ladies?" Mr.O'Neil's dreamy voice asked. The girls seemed to swoon to it.  
  
"Umm.... I-I was wondering... If maaaybe you could, ummm...translate this title for me??" Terra asked with all her girlish charm*not*.  
  
Lucy just stood there, austruck. There was a god standing right infront of her and she couldn't touch him. She longed for him to be part of her crowd, so that she could touch and provoke him to her hearts content.  
  
"Yes I can." He said and smiled dreamly. Terra and Lucy almost melted, Terra quickly recovered and passed him the book. He looked at it for a moment and said, "Shi Jin Tenchi Sho 'Four Gods of Heaven and Earth', hmmm, interesting." He opened the book and a red light excaped, they closed there eyes and let the light engulf them.  
  
When they opened their eyes they were in a different place totallly. Lucy looked to see if Terra and Mr.O'Neil where there and they were. She was so relieved they were there with her. She would be freaked if they weren't. Lucy stood up and whiped the dust off of the backs of her pants and turned to Terra, but she had disapeared, then she turned to Mr.O'Neil, but he was gone too. "Wha?" She breathed. She looked infront of her to see if there was anyone or anything there, she saw a old looking city. "Start walking chicka." She commanded herself and she did. She set off to the city humming Tori's version of "Enjoy the Silence".  
  
[ Que Fushigi Yuugi End Theme.. End of chapter 1] 


	2. Raspberry Swirl

Chapter 2: Raspberry Swirl  
  
Lucy walked toward the city at a suprisingly fast speed for a goth girl in doc martins. She kept humming "Enjoy the Silence" and wondering what happened to that teacher Mr. Whats-his-name and Terra. She hated being alone. Alone was the worst feeling in the world. She suddenly paused for a moment to think. What if these people didn't even speak english? What if they weren't even human?? She'd be screwed! A sound made her turn around.  
  
When she looked behind herself she saw five men. She eyed them and wondered what the hell they where doing behind her. Then she wondered what the hell she was doing here. "Can I help you?" She said in an unemotional tone. Wow! She was on automatic. Her eyes shot the men a icy glare and her arms automatically folded across her cheast.  
  
The men looked at eachother and then back at her a few times and nodded in agreement. The biggest and uglyist of the bunch picked Lucy up and slung her over his sholder. The suddeness of it hurt her stomache and she made an "ooof" sound. When she was out of shock she started to yell. "WHERE DO YOU IDOITS THINK YOUR TAKING ME??" Can you say mad? I can say angry! The men didn't answer though, they just laughed and kept walking. She struggled, but after about fifteen minutes she gave up. Never once did she cry though, she would give them the satasfaction.  
  
"Oy! Neechan! What do you think your doing with that little girl?" A man's voice boomed. He stood infront of the pack, with his hands on his hips. He was about 6'1", thin, form what Lucy saw his hair was a dark black color and pulled back in a braid.  
  
The men looked around eachother and then laughed. "Where do you think we're taking her?" They laughed agian and just kept walking. The other man had something else in mind. He derooted a tree and hit the one standing next to the one with Lucy in the back and sent him soring. The others turned to face him.  
  
Now that he was closer Lucy saw he was topless, but wore a pair of black baggy pants and pesant style shoes. There was a strang tatoo on his left pect, it was glowing. She was intruged.  
  
In a whirl of motion Lucy felt a new serge of pain. This time it was in her back. She could see the sky from where she laid. 'I'm no longer on his shoulder?', she thought. She sat up and cried out in pain. It hurt sooo much. She laid back down and let the tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
Joey sat in his math class doing problems and all of a sudden his back hurt. He screamed out in pain and then toppled over. 'What the hell is going on??', he wondered. It was not like him to have back spasims like this. His math teacher ran over to him and aksed what was wrong. Tears fell from his eyes and the only thing he could say was, "I don't know."  
  
Nuriko's eyes widend when the girl screamed out. Inside he felt something ping. Why did he care if she was in pain. He didn't have time to wonder, he lept from where he was standing and started to wail on the man that was holding her only moments before. He didn't stop until he heard the pleasent, fermiller sound of bones and teeth breaking. He heard the other men run away and a small gasp. He didn't know who gasped, but he heard it.  
  
Lucy was finally standing agian. She saw the man that saved her killing the man that, what was the term, oh -- yeah, tried to kidnapp her. She slumpped onto the tree behind her and wacthed in amazement. 'Why is he doing that?', she wondered. It made her sick to see this so she shut her eyes and let her hand clasp around a madalion that hung from a necklace. 'Joey' she instantly thought. She wondered how he was. She missed him already.  
  
When she opened her eyes the man with the glowing tatoo was walking towards her. She trembled with fear. 'Is he going to kill me, too?', she wondered shaking. Her mind told her to run, but her stupid body wouldn't listen to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked. His voice was calm and soothing. Thankfully he had stopped about three feet from her and crossed his arms across his bare chest.  
  
"Umm-humm." She mumbled and shook her head. She was still trembling with fear and it felt as if her heart was going to explode any second now.  
  
Seeing this Nuriko put his hand out in a kind gesture. "I am Sou,Koyoshu." He grinned at her and waited for her responce.  
  
She took his hand with her small pale hand and it stopped tremebling. His was very warm and comferting. It was stange to her. "I'm Lucy Nevermore." Her voice came out small and alittle shaky. She made her eyes meet his. She loved his almond colored eyes. They where so beautiful.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Lucy-San." He let go of her hand and bowed. She had a intersing first name. 'Nevermore' he thought and chuckled to himself. 'What a wierd first name.' When he stood up and looked into her eyes, his breath caught in his throat. She had brilliant sapphire eyes. He had never seen eyes her color before, only the royal gems. And now that he thought about it, her hair was the color of the emperors golden crown. She was a really cutie, her cloths though where something else. She wore males cloths and all in black, her shoes where very different. They weren't like his, his where small and just covered his feet, hers were very big and clunky. 'How does she walk in those?' he wondered.  
  
She walked from the tree and looked toward the city. She though about Mr.O'Neil and Terra. Her eyes started to haze up. She'll never see them agian. 'Maybe their in the city.' The thought tessed her and danced across her mind like a leaf in a wind storm. When she looked up she saw Koyoshu looking at her with amazement in her eyes. She blushed and looked toward the sky. 'He's so handsome,' she thought to herself and grinned a small bit. "Did you happen to see a tallish man with a bald head, blue jeans, and a dress shirt untucked?" If she could find O'Neil she could find Terra.  
  
Koyoshu looked puzzled."No, I don't think I have.." he let his voice trail off and looked at her. He liked her face, really liked it. He never liked any females face the way he liked hers. "Who is that man your looking for?" 'Please say it's her brother, cousin or maybe father...Please Suzaku!!' his mind pleaded.  
  
She looked at him very stuned. 'Why does he care?' "Umm.. He's my math teacher." Her tone was not a warm friendly tone, it was more of a small and 'why-the-hell-are-you-asking-anyway' tones. "If I find him, then I find my chica Terra." She added quickly.  
  
"Well if there here, they'd be in the city." He said with joy and mirth in his voice. He smiled while her staired into her shappire blue eyes, he was almost swimming in the pools."I can take you there if you like." He added with a grin and moved toward her slightly.  
  
She moved up to him and didn't say a word. They walked across the desertish-type land scape towards the town. It was really hot and she was in all black, it wasn't fair.  
  
* * *  
  
Terra looked at Mr.O'Neil and then around the room and then back to Mr.O'Niel. "WHERE'S MY LUCY?????" She screamed out. She didn't know how to study let alone live without Lucy, she was like her mother.  
  
"I have no clu--" He stopped mid sentence. 'The book'. He flipped to the first of the book and re-read the first page twice. "She's........She's in the -- What?!?! She's in the book??" He didn't even believe it.  
  
"Let me get this stright. My.Lucy.Is.In.That.Book.?" She asked with an anger that was going to eript anyminute. She normally wouldn't be so aggressive to a guy that she was crushing, but this was one of those times when she couldn''t help it. She needed her mother and she needed her now.  
  
He looked terrified. He gulped. "Yes.." He said in a small voice.  
  
He suddenly looked very small and Terra's head became quit large. "HOW DO WE GET HER BACK?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Her words where like flames and burnt his face.  
  
"I-I don't know." He stammered.  
  
"WELL! FIND OUT!!"  
  
He stumbled through the book. All the other pages where sorta blankish. How the hell?? He looked up at Terra who now had tears in her eyes. How was he suspose to tell her that he didn't know how to bring Lucy back?  
  
* * *  
  
The town looked really cool. Lucy loved it. The smells where all so overwhelming, she loved the way all the people got along. Smiling, laughing, talking. No one really better then another. The Cult would love to live here. She looked over to Koyoshu and saw the way his eyes looked around at all the town and the market place. He looked so at peace here. When she finally tore her eyes from him she saw it. People where stairing, pointing and giggling at her. Instead of being pissed off she just broadend her shoulders, held her head high and fixed her gaze stright ahead, then it REALLY started. People started asking Koyoshu where he baught her and if he would sell her. Lucy balled her small, white hands and moved her gaze to those that asked him questions. She put on the best what-you-just-say-fool look in her eyes and watched with a dismail delight when those idiots looked away in fear.  
  
"What did you just do?" Koyoshu asked her in a low tone so others wouldn't hear him.  
  
"I jus' did my thing." 'Simple enough right?' she added in her head.  
  
Koyoshu rasied a eyebrow to her and then asked very casually, "Are you a witch?" It was like he asked her if the grass was green or the if the sky was blue.  
  
"What?!?!?" That suprised her majorly.  
  
"Do you use magic to make people do what you want them to?"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!" She stopped to look at him and her eyes showed that she was deeply hurt.  
  
"Sorry," he started to scratch his head, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
The rest of the way was walked in silence. Lucy searched the crowd with no sign of either of her people.'Where are those to idiots??' She wondered. She already missed Terra terrably and she needed to hold her and cry. She was in a strange city and didn't know anyone, well except Koyoshu. This was all to tramatic to her, all to crazy.She now had the sudden urge to curl up in a ball and cry for hours. This was not her type of stress, she wasn't good at coping with this.  
  
It seemed like hours before they finally stopped at a vender and ordered something weird looking, and sounding but rather tastey. It was like steak, but not. Lucy knew better then to ask if she wanted to keep it down. As she chewed her thoughts fell on something different. For the first time since her arival she noticed how much she missed her boyfriend. She remembered that today was his birthday and she was supose to pick him up after school and spend the night with him. Her eyes took a saddend look. She wondered if he'd be made that she wasn't going to make it.  
  
"...cy...Lucy--" The voice broke through her thoughts. "Are you there??"  
  
Her eyes snapped up to meet Koyoshu's worried gaze. 'Why would he care?' she wondered. "The lights are on, but nobodies home." She manged with a small bit of cheeryness. Even though her voice was full of mirth, her eyes where the ultimate windows to her troubled soul.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
With those words the rock shed a tear. This was all to much for her and she wanted to go home. Koyoshu raced to her side, threw his arms around her and held her close. The words to Raspberry swirl came to mind. She didn't quite understand it either.  
  
* * *  
  
" 'The strange girl began to weep in the arms of her rescuer. The man didn't know what to make of it. The only things he understood her say was "I am not from your tribe"'" Kirk looked at Terra with confusion, but Terra understood. The girl was Lucy and she wanted to come home badly.  
  
[Que F.Y end theme, end of Chapter 2 ^.^] 


	3. Strange Little Girl

Chapter 3: Strange Little Girl  
  
[*Note :: Lucy and myself are straight, but we wanted to add drama into the story so I'm Rizu now! :: S ::]  
  
Kirk looked at Terra, by the look on his face it told her that he was clueless. She didn't know what to do. She looked up at the light-bulb and blinked back her tears. She knew what Lucy was going through and she wanted it to stop. She looked back at his handsome face and opened her mouth to say something but before she could the bell rang and that signaled that it was time for food. Kirk shut the book.  
  
"AND YOU THINK YOUR DOING WHAT?!?!?!" She screamed at him. Lucy was coming back TODAY and that was final.  
  
"Going to get food." He said in a very mousy tone.  
  
"GET MY LUCY... MY MOTHER BACK!!!!"  
  
Kirk jumped up and looked down at the crying Terra. She looked like she was being tortured from the inside, she shook like a leaf and sobbed a lot. He wondered how that one girl could be so true to her friend, she even called her mother. He wondered what brought the both together like that. His glasses slid down on his nose and his eyes started to water. "Miss Melridge, why don't we get some food, try and get through the remainder of the day. After 5th why don't we meet back here and then give this another try?"  
  
Terra dried her eyes and stood up. She looked into his deep, brown eyes and then spoke threw clenched teeth, "Look here Mr.O'Neil," he flinched and recoiled to her voice. It was a tough as shoe leather and sharp as a knife. "If she's not back here, in this room, before night fall-- " she took a breath and shuttered, "people will be after you." She grabbed her backpack and the one that Lucy never left home with out and ran to the cafe.  
  
"Teeeeeeerrrrrrrraaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" Joey's very feminine voice chimed out to greet her. His cheeriness was a breath of fresh air.  
  
She waved back and then felt her boyfriends arms clamp around her waist. The familiar smell of Old Spice filled the air and she love it. She was back in the real world and couldn't wait to see Lucy. Then it hit her like a tone of bricks, she wasn't here. No matter how much she wished her back she wouldn't come home. She started to cry again.  
  
"Terz, what's wrong?" Joey's voice came in a small coo as the medallion that he had on dropped from the inside of his shirt, it was the same one Lucy wore.  
  
"Lucy's -- Lucy's -- she's inside the book." Terra finally got out.  
  
"Terz?" He was puzzled. "What are you talking about??" He chuckled. "To much anime for you." He started to play with his pentagram medallion. He suddenly felt saddened and depressed, he started to feel like Lucy.  
  
"She's in some Jin something!! I mean it!!!" She started to cry more. "Why won't you believe me??"  
  
"We believe you honey." John, Terra's boyfriend said gripping her tight.  
  
Terra broke away from him and stood in front of Joey and John with tears flowing down her face. She looked Joey in the eyes and used her power over him. "Fine, don't believe me!! As Mr.O'Neil."  
  
Joey looked very puzzled. "What he believes your ludicrous ranting?"  
  
"I mean it Joey!!! I really do!! Go ask him yourself!!! He'll tell ya!!" By this time the poor girl was screaming at the top of her lungs and everyone in the cafe was staring at the tree. Terra looked at the crowd and saw Mr.O'Neil advancing to them. She smiled and then her face fell when she saw the look of anger on his face.  
  
"Miss Melridge, what is going on here?" His tone was flat and it sent a chill up her back.  
  
"Nothing!" She continued to cry. It was in her nature to do so.  
  
"Why are you screaming like that?" His eyebrow arched.  
  
"Because I can." She grabbed her bag and Lucy's and stormed off into the hallway.  
  
Joey looked at him and was making a silent, mental notation of him. "O'Neil, right?" His voiced actually boom and sounded male. For some reason he felt really butch.  
  
"Yes." Mr.O'Neil looked confused.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded and when Joey saw him stay put he added. "Alone." Mr.O'Neil nodded again and led him out of the Cafe to his classroom. He sat in his chair behind his desk and looked at Joey, giving him a cue to speak. "Is my Lucy actually in a book?"  
  
Mr.O'Neil laughed. "Your the second person to call her that today." He paused and when he saw that Joey didn't see the humor he pushed on. "Yes, she is." 'Is he gonna call her mother to?' He wondered silently.  
  
Joey sighed and put his hand on his forehead. "I know your probably getting a really horrible first impression of our little "cult", but you havta understand that Lucy is really important to us, and her missing will make the rest of them go slightly more psycho then Terra." He leaned back on the brick wall. "How do we get her out?"  
  
"I don't know." Mr.O'Neil confessed. "I tried to read ahead, but the pages are blank."  
  
"Start reading then." Demanding little shit he was, but he was sorta lost without her.  
  
"I have two classes this afternoon. I already told Miss. Melridge --"  
  
"We'll see ya after school then." He picked up his bag and went back to the cafe.  
  
***  
  
The next two classes where the longest for Joey and Terra. Joey had History, it really didn't help that his teacher was a total bore. She kept going on about current events. Wasn't this history class? Should she not be teaching about the past not the present? He really didn't give a damn about the Bin Ladden thing, it was so dumb. He wanted to learn about ancient Greece or something. 'SO SHUT UP ABOUT BIN!!' he almost screamed.  
  
The door to the History class swung open and Scorpus [ shameless author insert!] walked in. She looked awesome Eyebrow pierced, tongue ring, dyed blond hair, hot pink buff, baggy black pants, a diamond belly ring, and hot pink Doc Martins. Unlike the rest of "cult" she liked pink and she loved cute fuzzy things.  
  
She made her way across the room and sat next to Joey. She scanned the room and didn't she Lucy. "Where's my Raven?" She raised her eye brow and her stud caught the light and sparkled.  
  
"Long story. Umm... Mr.O'Neil will fill as all in after 5th." He said quietly. To quietly for him. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and started to doodle.  
  
"Jo--"  
  
"Miss Sunset, just because your late does not justify your disruption of my class." Her tone showed she wasn't angry, but just needed to make an example out of someone. Scorpus shut her mouth, folded her arms across her chest, crossed her right leg over her left and sat back, utter defiance on her face.  
  
As Scorpus sat there she couldn't help but remember an O'Neil. Kirk O'Neil to be exact. He was a DM that ran a campaign she played in at UNB. Well, he just wasn't a DM to her, he was also a god. He knew that she was 16 and she knew he was 21. Man, she loved his style. They normally met on Saturdays and 'hung out'. She really didn't want anyone else. He knew her every spot and every--  
  
"Class dismissed." That shrill woman's voice rang out destroying her precious memories.  
  
***  
  
Scorpus stood outside of her locker when Joey and Terra walked up from behind her. She felt safe, but strangely alone without Lucy. "Where is she Terra." Her strong voice boomed. It was more male then female, unlike Lucy's.  
  
"Mr.O'Neil will---"  
  
"What's his first name?"  
  
"Kirk."  
  
"Bald and all?"  
  
"Yea-huh!"  
  
"...all right..." She punched her locker and it opened. She took out the books for her next class and walked away... 'SHIT'. She cursed herself over and over again in her head. 'Why here... Better yet what does he know about my Raven that I don't?' she now was furious. She slammed her locker shut and stalked off to her English Lit. course.  
  
English Lit. was fun. She sat with some of her best friends: Mai, tall bronzed girl with black silky hair and deep brown eyes. Tori, short and pale with dyed green hair and orange contacts. Navey, average girl, black with dyed navy hair and blue contacts. They all wore raver style cloths and most of it was neon or florescent.  
  
"I'm canceling all the plans I made with you guys for after school. I got something else to do." She said to the group of girls. She dug out her book and "Poison Pen".  
  
"What's his name?" Mai asked and gave her cynical laugh. Tori and Navey laughed with her and slapped their knee's. They where just asking the normal question when it came to Scorpus. You never knew who her next conquest would be. For awhile it was the same, but hey thought it was going to soon change.  
  
She looked at them with a wounded expression and then looked away. She wouldn't understand why her friends where so cynical and cruel. She couldn't wait for Tori or one of them to say something she could twist. She just couldn't.  
  
"Well? Gonna tell us?" Navey asked threw laughs and snorts.  
  
"Fuck you all!" She shoved her books into her shoulder bag and left the class slamming the door behind her. This was not her day. First Raven and then her friends being fuck-faces. Yumm. She had no clue where to go. Library? CafÃ©? Lobby? Bathroom? This was way to confusing. She headed outside. She needed a smoke and a hard belt. She'd have to make due with a smoke.  
  
As soon as she opened the door the cold air hit her face. Heavenly. She opened up her purse and took out her pack and lighter, she popped one into her mouth, lit it up and inhaled her first, goddess like puff. 'It feels good to be alive', kept running through her head. She slide down the side of he building and started to cry. 'What if Raven never comes back?', she wondered. 'What if I never get to tell how I feel?'.  
  
***  
  
The bell to signal the end of 5th. rang. She opened the doors to the school again and walked back inside. The smell of smoke drifted off her onto the other smokers. They just smiled and nodded. They knew what she was up to.  
  
Scorpus made her way up the stairs and to Joey's locker. The young boy stood there, golden locks down by his face, green eyes intent on finding what ever books he needed for his homework assignments. "Joe! Where's this guys class room?" Her voice seemed to wave at his ears.  
  
"I'm going there now, wait and I'll take you there, kayz?" He shoved his books into his shoulder bag and saw the look she was givin' him. "I know you're worried about her, Scorp. We all feel the same way.. Be patient, please?" His look was one of a desperate person grasping at straws.  
  
"I'll do my best.. We both know that I l--"  
  
"Yes, we do." Blunt, that's how he was when he didn't want to discuss things. He walked past her and into the corridor. "Come on, we'll be late."  
  
She followed him down the hall and into Mr. O'Neil's class room. It was a Math room. Funny, Scorpus never saw him as a math teacher, or a teacher at all from the way he had been talking and acting with them at the blue room. The look on his face was priceless. His jaw almost dropped and his eyes almost popped out of his skull. She giggled and bowed to him, breasts almost falling out of her buff. She then smiled and sat down. "Hello Mr.O'Neil. Long time no see." Her grin made Joey wonder what was up. She shot him the I'll-Tell-Ya-Later look.  
  
After a quick recovery Kirk opened the book and was about to read when Terra came breezing in like a hurricane. When she hit ground zero Kirk chuckled and asked, "Are we read now?" when the "cult" nodded he started reading from the book.  
  
***  
  
"Nevermore-San," Koyoshu shook her rapidly, "are you all right?? Nevermore-San!"  
  
Lucy opened her eyes and looked at him she was so tired and his chest looked so comfy. She curled into and started to mumble some lyrics until she fell fast asleep.  
  
'SHIT!' He had to act fast. Was she okay? What brought this on? He picked Lucy up and ran with her to the nearest doctor. He wasn't in. 'all right, new plan'. He started to walk back to his house in the village.  
  
Once in his small hut he put Lucy, carefully on the only bed he had in his house. After he was sure she was all right he went outside to gather fire wood and maybe catch some fish for supper.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Dream Sequance~  
  
Lucy's feat hit the pavement in with a strange rhythm as she ran to her boyfriend. He was more like her husband, but they weren't married. A few seconds later she was in his arms, warm and comforting. She started to tell him about the strange dream she had about being absorbed into a weird ass book.  
  
"What do you eat before you go to bed, Lu?" His voice teased her, but was very comforting to her.  
  
"Same thing you do Mer, plane albino toast." She grinned sharing in his joke and kissed him hard on the lips. Man, she loved those lips.  
  
"Hahaha, very funny." He murmured once they had pulled apart. "So what's the surprise you have planned for this unholy occasion?"  
  
She grinned and then dug in her messenger for her keys. "Get in, where going all out tonight." She started walking to her car and he shot her a uncomfortable glance. "What's wrong? We're going to the Dip and I'm paying.. You know -- good times?" She looked puzzled.  
  
"Look how I'm dressed Lu! I'm not dressed properly." He wasn't. He was wearing his favorite torn jeans with signatures all over it. Underneath those were his scrubbs and for a top he was wearing his scubb top with his signature jean jacket.  
  
"Well, umm... You've always told me you wanted to go to the Dip like that.. C'on, it'll be fun!" She gave him that playful smile of hers and walked towards him.  
  
"What if I say no?" He grinned when she was right up agianst him, running her trigger finger up and down his cheat, between his ribs, suductively. He loved the way her hair danced in the autumn wind.  
  
"Then, I guess we could go to plan 'B'." She smiled and burried her face into his chest. His scent was overpowering, she loved it so much..  
  
"What's plan 'B'?" He rested his chin on her head and grinned. She could feel him chuckling to himself. "Go to your place and watch movies?? A normal night in for us?" His voice was almost bitter and angry.  
  
"Why not come with me and find out?" She clung to his warmth. The autumn ate threw her hoody and chilled her to the bone.  
  
"Lucy -- Lucy.. Are you all right??" The voice didn't belong to him, it was Koyoshu's. She looked up and saw nothing but black.  
  
~Back in the really, umm.. Book world~  
  
"Lucy!! Lucy, wake up!!" Koyoshu screamed. "Please!" That sounded more like a pled then a scream. He started to shake her again and pled with her more. He stopped shaking her when he saw it did no good. Instead he held her close to his chest and rested his chin on her head. He started to cry, he didn't know why he cared so much about her... He just did. "Lucy-- Lucy... Are you all right?"  
  
"Merl--Koyoshu?" She could feel his tears hitting her hair. "What's wrong Koyoshu?"  
  
He let go of her and looked at her. His saddend expression gave way to warm smile and then he hugged her tight. "What happenend? You.. Fainted or something? Are you all right?" He kept up with the questions.  
  
"WOW! One at a time would ya? I got light headed from the sun and passed out. I'm sure I'll be fine.. Why are you so concerned?" She seemed cold and distant. She loved that bit of reality she had..Even if it wasn't a true reality. Her being here isn't a nightmare, it was her true reality. She cursed herself in her head.  
  
"Bec- You just dropped and the doctor wasn't in.. and.. Why are you so...cold?" Her tone dazed him.  
  
She ingored his last question. "So what now.. We didnt find Mr.O'Neil or Terz. Am I stuck here?" Her eyes gave the saddest look of all. She longed to be home. She longed to be with Mer and the gang.  
  
"Well, how did you get here?"  
  
"I was in Mr.O'Neil's class Terz during third, with this book we found in the library.. What was it called... 'The Universe of the Four Gods', I think. Anyway, when we open it there was this burst of red light and then we all were here." She got up and sat in the chair that was on the other side of the room.  
  
"The 'Shi Jin Tenchi Sho'?" He looked amazed and confused. "So that means your Suzaku no Miko?"  
  
Confusion at it's best. "Who whating who with huh?" When she saw that he didn't understand her she elaborated. "So that means I'm who?"  
  
"Suzaku no Miko. You where sent here to protect this country form harm! Suzaku has blessed us!" He seemed so relieved. "We have to take you to the emperior.. He needs to know, and then you might be able to go home!"  
  
"REALLY?" She went wide eyed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your not messin' with my mind are you?"  
  
"No.." He didn't know what that meant, but he was sure he wasn't doing it.  
  
"Lets go then!" She jumped up and was full of mirth again.  
  
***  
  
"So she's not coming back today?" Terra looked saddend..  
  
"I guess not." He kept read out-loud to them.  
  
[Cue Fushigi Yuugi end theme, end of Chapter 3] 


End file.
